nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2: The Inmates Are Stupid! The Guards Are Kind of Stupid, Too!
The Inmates Are Stupid! The Guards Are Kind of Stupid, Too! (囚人もバカ！ 看守もちょっとバカ! Shūjin mo Baka! Kanshu mo Chotto Baka!) is the second episode of Season 1 in the Nanbaka anime and the second episode overall. Synopsis Hajime Sugoroku discusses the backstories of the four inmates of Cell 13 with the Warden. Summary Momoko explains to Hajime that she put him in charge of Building 13 because she has great regard for his ability. She continues, asking Hajime why No. 11, No. 25, No. 69 and No. 25 haven't tried to escape as they have in other prisons. Hajime does not answer and she asks again if there were any problems while she was gone. Hajime lies, saying that there were no problems at all. Samon says to Hajime that he'd better be telling the truth and that if he is lying he would find out about it, but for a brief moment Hajime places Samon in a chokehold, asks him who he is calling a liar, telling him that he'd better watch his mouth or he'd mess him up. Hajime then tells Momoko that he will bring the files on the four inmates later. Momoko says good and dismisses Hajime. Hajime walks out of the room but before leaving, he tells Momoko that he does not think that the four inmates are diabolical, but instead thinks they are 'just a bunch of punks'. Samon asks Hajime how he dares to take that attitude toward the warden but Momoko says that he is just being his usual self. Then, Momoko's heart beats, but Samon thinks she is shaking with rage. Momoko calls Hajime suddenly, but then thinks to herself that Hajime is cool and that she is happy that he said her last name. Hajime runs out of the room, thinking to himself about how scary the warden was to call him in out of nowhere, believing that she had found out about the four inmates' escape. Momoko thinks about how her conversation with Hajime was the longest she had ever had with him and that she hopes he will call him by his first name next time. Later on in Cell 13, Hajime tells the four inmates to wake up for their roll call. Hajime calls out Rock, Rock tells him he is present and Hajime tells him to fix his bed head. Hajime calls out Nico, Nico laughs while sleeping and Hajime tells him not to laugh in his sleep. Hajime calls out Uno, Uno says he is present and Hajime mocks his skin care. Hajime calls out Jyugo, but he is not there so he continues to call out him again. Hajime notices that Jyugo is not there, so sirens ring. Hajime asks himself why and when Jyugo escaped, and goes to a computer to check the surveillance cameras, saying that he just told the warden there weren't any problems. However, Hajime hears snoring from the Night Duty Room and so he opens the door to find Jyugo in the room sleeping on a mattress. Angrily, Hajime yells at Jyugo to wake up and asks what he thinks he is doing. Jyugo says that he can't help it because Rock snores too loud, Uno grinds his teeth and Nico laughs in his sleep, causing him to be unable to sleep. Suspicious, Seitarou questions if that is the reason why he was sleeping in the night duty room and Jyugo says that it is the quietest place. Hajime reminds himself that Yamato was on night duty last night and that he did not know what he was doing. Yamato comes in and explains to Hajime that he was working up a sweat by training from late evening to early morning and says that his report is complete. Hajime shakes Yamato, telling him to not increase his workload so early in the morning and Yamato laughs it off. Later on in the Cafeteria, Rock is eating rice and says that it is very delicious. Jyugo comments that he makes everything he eats look so good and says that the food in Nanba definitely does not compare to the food in other prisons and does not blame him for getting hooked. Shiro walks with some food in a pot, and Rock says hello to Shiro and asks him if he's working hard. Shiro nods and Rock says that it is a great meal today as usual, and especially with the stewed dish. Shiro continues walking and Jyugo comments that Shiro does not talk much and Rock says that he has always been like that. Jyugo says that Shiro was released from jail but he came back to be the old chef's apprentice and jokingly asks who comes back to prison voluntarily. Rock says that Shiro fell in love with the old man's food. Out of nowhere, Shiro brings a large white cake with strawberries to the table on a plate and Rock and Jyugo are surprised. Rock says that Shiro must have been really proud of the stewed dish. Jyugo questions if he can't just express his happiness words. Later on, Jyugo is holding a Rubik's Cube and he asks what it is. Nico says that he knows what it is and Rock says that the guy next door gave it to him, but it is over his head. Jyugo asks how to play it and Uno teaches Jyugo how to play it, telling him that the goal of the toy is to group the colors together on every side. Uno hands the Rubik's Cube over to Jyugo, saying that it is pretty hard and that he can barely finish two sides. Jyugo is playing with it and tells Uno that he is done with it. Uno is shocked that Jyugo could solve it in seconds. Jyugo says that it wasn't fun at all. Uno then hands Jyugo over a new puzzle and asks if he can solve it. Jyugo asks what it is and Uno tells him that it is a wire puzzle and that it is hard to pull apart the pieces and that Jyugo couldn't solve it in seconds. Jyugo then breaks the wire puzzle. Uno yells at him for doing so. Jyugo responds, believing that the purpose of the puzzle was to break it. Meanwhile, Rock and Nico are watching. While Uno is repeatedly giving Jyugo new puzzles to try to solve, Rock comments how he can see how Jyugo is able to open any prison lock and Nico comments that it is a talent in its own right. Rock also comments that Jyugo should put his skill to better use and where Uno keeps getting all the puzzles from. After Jyugo and Uno suddenly cause the room to explode, Nico comments that it seemed like the world came close to ending. Hajime enters the room and tells them to quit playing around and line up in time for work. They all agree and do so. After they line up for work, Hajime then explains to the inmates of Building 13 that Building 13 is assigned to the woodworking department and for them to all go to their designated posts. Rock and Jyugo are at their posts and are making dressers. Jyugo says that making dressers is ’kind of dull’ and Rock says to not say that and says it is easy work. Jyugo replies, while looking back at Uno and Nico, that their job of chiseling and engraving wood looks a lot easier. Hajime then comes in to say that Jyugo is a moron and that Rock and Nico’s job is harder than it appears to be and that Rock and Jyugo wouldn’t be able to handle it. Jyugo points at Uno and Nico’s job of chiseling and engraving wood. Hajime says that the furniture and woodwork crafted in Nanba Prison is considered better than any artisan's and that the engravings, in particular, are a key feature of Nanba's woodwork. Rock says that he guesses those two are good with their hands. Happily, Nico says that he is done. Hajime then tells him to see it. Nico says he made a ‘Wooden Armored Mobile Suit, Super Space Robot, Nanba Z!'. Hajime then punishes Nico for not creating what he was meant to make, with a Yamato exercising while the screen tells the viewers to stand by. Hajime yells at Nico to do his job properly. Uno then says he is done with his. While Hajime turns around to see Uno’s craft, Uno says that he made a ‘special bunny girl doll’ and says that it is ‘so cute’. Angry, Hajime then punishes Uno for not creating what he was meant to make, with a Yamato exercising while the screen tells the viewers to stand by. Jyugo says that he and Rock are done with their craft. Hajime looks at it and says that it is not bad considering themselves and that for once, it looks decent. Rock says that he did most of the work and Jyugo interrupts him and says that he was the one who added creative mechanisms. Hajime thinks and Rock asks Jyugo what mechanisms. Jyugo says that the drawers slide out automatically. Rock asks him how the dresser is able to do that. Suddenly, the dresser opens up and hits Hajime in the face and Hajime says ow. Shocked, Jyugo and Rock look at what the drawer as it hits Hajime in the face. Hajime then punishes Jyugo and Rock for creating something harmful enough to hit him in the face, with a Yamato excercising while the screen tells the viewers to stand by. Yamato says that training is very good. In the Smoking Room, Hajime is taking a cigarette. Seitarou asks Hajime if something is the matter, although he says that he can kind of already guess. Hajime tells Seitarou that his stomach just hurts from thinking about their boss finding out about the four inmates. Crying, Seitarou says that if the warden found out about the daily prison breaks, they’ll probably be fired. Hajime says for Seitarou to not talk like that and stop crying. Suddenly, Jyugo says that Seitarou is ‘so unmanly’. Shocked, Seitarou and Hajime fall on the floor from surprise. Hajime asks Jyugo why he is in the smoking room. Jyugo says that he was bored. Hajime yells at Jyugo, asking if he was listening about his stomach pain because they do things like that. Worried, Seitarou asks Hajime what he should do. While Hajime has placed turquoise cuffs on Jyugo, he tells Seitarou to check if anyone else from Cell 13 has escaped. Seitarou rushes to see. The screen shows a paper that reads: “Report Inmate escorted to the library *1. Escorted by: Building 13 Supervisor Hajime Sugoroku *2. Inmate: Building 13 Cell 13 Inmate Number 15 *3. Date/Time: 12/15 14:00 - 15:00 *4. Location: Nanba Prison Northern Library *5. Objective: Education for the juvenile inmate *6. Content: Ecology of Chameleons **Water Fleas Are Living Things, Too” Hajime tells Jyugo to put himself in his shoes for once. Jyugo asks if he really expects him, a prisoner, to be able to put himself in a prison guard’s shoes. Hajime says that he guesses it doesn’t matter to him. Jyugo asks Hajime that if they find out, then they would find out. Hajime tells him that it is easy for him to say. Jyugo tells him that he is the one breaking out of his cell and asks him why he needs to take responsibility for him and that he should just blame everything on him. Hajime calls Jyugo a brat and that he doesn’t know anything about his job. Jyugo tries to say something but Hajime tells him to stay quiet and be in custody. Hajime thinks to himself and says stay in custody. Later, Seitarou is walking while carrying ten books stacked together upon each other where he sees Hajime and asks where he is going. Hajime says that he is going to the warden’s office. Seitarou asks when he will be back. Hajime says that he will return as soon as possible. Seitarou says he’ll see him when he comes back. Hajime is then seen travelling to the warden’s office on a train. A mechanical voice thanks the people on the train for using the Nanba Loop Line and says that the train is now approaching Building 7 and it says that if the people are going to Headquarters they are to change to the Central Line. The train arrives and many people go outside and walk to their destination. Hajime is seen coming down from an escalator where he buys something from a store on the corner and then goes onto a train to reach his destination where he is reading a newsletter from the Daily Nanba. A mechanical voice says that the passengers are now reaching the Arena and that the Arena is the platform to use for traveling to the Manage Department or the Warden’s Office. Hajime is then seen walking to the Warden’s Office. Meanwhile, Momoko is sitting in her chair with her hands together, staring at the clock which reads that the time is 1343 (1:43 pm). The table is showing a reflection of Momoko’s embarrassed face and she brushes her hair with her gloves, using the table as a mirror. Samon is seen glaring at the warden with his hands behind his back. Samon thinks to himself, believing that the warden is pissed. With Hajime, he is swiping his Security Systems card and entering the Warden’s Office. Another unknown guard is seen near the entrance and asks Hajime to take off his items. Hajime takes off his watch and is seen carrying a book. He then waits at an elevator and it dings. Hajime walks to an authenticator, where he swipes his Security Systems card and enters his passcode. A mechanical voice confirms Hajime’s face and card and says that he will be needed to ask 50 authorization questions. It is seen that a time skip occurs and it finally reaches the 50th question, which is what his least favourite food is and Hajime answers with ‘salmon roe’. Character Appearances Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1